


Зонт предпочитает Мориарти

by Akitosan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drama, Gen, Humor, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Снова Мориарти», — подумал зонт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зонт предпочитает Мориарти

«Снова Мориарти», — подумал зонт.

Зонт подозревал, что у Мориарти тоже есть зонт — какой-нибудь Допплер с ручкой в виде серого черепа, — но Мориарти никогда не берет зонт на встречи с мистером Холмсом. И, как назло, всегда идет дождь, и, как назло, они стоят на мосту вместо того, чтобы укрыться под крышей — им так романтично. И он, благородный породистый зонт, вынужден терпеть под собой этого ирландского выскочку, защищать его от ветра и дождя!

— Я не нравлюсь твоему зонту, — говорит Мориарти мистеру Холмсу. Он говорит ему «ты», нет, ну какой же он отвратительный, невоспитанный, гадкий.

— Глупости, — отвечает мистер Холмс. — У зонта не может быть предпочтений.

— У твоего есть. Он норовит уйти в твою сторону, и на меня льется ливень.

— Это ветер.

«Бери свой зонт, — ворчит зонт себе под нос. — А лучше отстань от мистера Холмса».

— Смени зонт, Майкрофт, — советует Мориарти. — Мне кажется, он ревнует.

«Тебе не кажется, — думает зонт. — Какой ты проницательный!»

— Да я скорее один останусь, чем сменю зонт! — восклицает мистер Холмс. Мориарти молча уходит в дождь, уходит прочь, уходит в ночь. Победа!

А из ночи приходит Лестрейд. Зонт видит Лестрейда, его потрепанный вид и с ужасом смотрит, как уходит Мориарти.

«Верни, верни Мориарти! — изо всех сил кричит зонт, мистер Холмс обязан прислушаться, просто обязан! — Лучше уж он, он хотя бы король преступного мира. Но какого-то обычного полицейского, от которого даже жена ушла, я терпеть под собой не буду!»

Лестрейд слышит вопль зонта, разворачивается и растворяется в ночи. Зонт спасен.

Мистер Холмс покидает мост и направляется на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б. Там он подвешивает зонт за ручку, чтобы немного его подсушить.

— Ливень, — говорит Шерлок. И смотрит на беззащитный зонт взором хищника.

Зонт помнит, как Шерлок использовал его в детстве в качестве ударного инструмента. Зонт не простил, он до сих пор ненавидит Шерлока за это. Зонт — наследственная реликвия рода Холмсов, он переходит от отца к старшему сыну, как же повезло, что он достался мистеру Майкрофту Холмсу. Судьба благосклонна к древним зонтам.

Мистер Холмс быстро заканчивает дела на Бейкер-стрит и снова отправляется в путь.

«С кем на этот раз?» — грустно думает зонт.

На этот раз у мистера Холмса свидание с Антеей. Они идут рядом, она смотрит в планшет, он смотрит в себя — идеальное свидание. Снова начинается дождь, и мистер Холмс пытается раскрыть зонт. Пытается — потому что над женщиной, чье настоящее имя неизвестно, зонт раскрываться не намерен.

— Заело, — говорит мистер Холмс, пытаясь справиться с проблемой.

«Это вас заело, — думает зонт. — Прекращайте бегать на свидания. Я порядочный зонт, со мной можно только в приличные места ходить! Мной можно изящно помахивать, на меня можно опираться, я многофункционален, я храню историю. Я не собираюсь вам потакать в человеческих слабостях, которых у вас отродясь не водилось. Ой, нет, только не он!»

При виде Мориарти у зонта начинается икота. Антея скрывается в ночи с мокрым от слез планшетом, а мистер Холмс и Мориарти снова идут на мост, на этот раз в полном молчании.

— Предложи мне что-нибудь стоящее, — говорит мистер Холмс.

— Попробуй спрыгнуть с моста, — предлагает Мориарти. — С зонтом вместо парашюта.

— Интересное предложение.

Зонт испуганно раскрывается и думает, что он будет очень-очень любить Мориарти. Джима. Если ему не придется быть парашютом.

— Да не пугайся ты так, — успокаивает зонт Мориарти. Джим. — Я же пошутил.

— Я не боюсь, — отзывается мистер Холмс.

— Я не тебе. Не знал, что у зонтов бывает стокгольмский синдром.

— Снова ты за свое. У зонтов не может быть стокгольмского синдрома, у зонтов нет психики. Нет чувств.

— Есть психика, только она хрупкая, ее нужно беречь. И чувства тоже есть. В отличие от тебя.

«Какой он проницательный, — подумал зонт. — Какой он интересный! Какой он милый! Какой понимающий! Как же я раньше этого не замечал?»

А ливень всё лил и лил.


End file.
